Together
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: "I might be wrong but I know I'm right...We're gonna get lost if we continue to fight. But honey I know...we can find our way home..." Sequel to Running! Cabbie
1. Be Here

**Narrator POV**

They placed the flowers on her grave gently, reminding themselves of all the memories they shared.

_Caterina Valentine_

_You will forever be missed…_

After a moment of silence, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, gently placing his hands on her belly.

She was only a month, but he could tell the difference already.

The petite girl sighed a shaky breathe, leaning into him, a tear rolling down her cheek, before she grabbed his hand leading her back to the car.

They drove in silence back to their ranch that over looked a small creek, with a dock and rope swing.

It was a nice day. It was about mid-May so the weather was nice, but it was always nice in Los Angeles.

The pulled into their driveway about 10 minutes after leaving the cemetery.

He quickly went to her door, helping her out of the car.

"Baby, I'm fine…" She whispered, pecking his lips.

They walked up to the door, before unlocking it and walking in.

After placing their bags in the front living room, they made their way to their bedroom.

She laid down on their bed while he lay beside her, draping one arm around her, snuggling close.

They listened to the quietness, enjoying the closeness. But this quietness was stopped, when he heard his wife's shaky breathes and quiet sobs.

"Sweet heart…don't cry. It's not good to stress right now." He said gently, slipping a hand up her shirt and resting it on her slightly outstretched belly.

"I know…I-I just wish she could be here you know?" She breathed, placing her hand over his.

"I know baby, I know…but you know she loves you. She will always be here…even when you don't know it."

"I know…She always did care more about others then herself…" She giggled lightly. "She would have loved him to pieces…" She continued sadly.

"And she still will…even from up there…" He said, resting his forehead on her temple.

The mood lightened up a little. They spent a good half hour just talking about the good memories they shared.

"Hey…" Robbie spoke up. "You never told me you were named after your Nona."

"Oh yeah…I guess not." She smiled; happy now that she has something will stay with her permanently.

Cat and Robbie had been married for 2 years. Robbie finished school and now worked on computer graphics for children's movies. Once he graduated, Cat and Robbie got married. Things were hard after the accident. Cat and Robbie did some counseling to sort out their problems and Cat had some physical therapy. A month ago, Cat found out she was pregnant and from that very moment they have been perfect.

It's been about 7 years since Cat's Nona had passed, so today they paid their respects.

A moment went by.

"Robbie?" Cat asked.

"Yeah cupcake?"

"Do think it's a boy or a girl?" Cat asked shyly, running her hand along her baby bump.

"I don't know…we'll be able to find out in a few months."

"I don't want to know." Cat said.

"Why not?" Robbie asked surprised.

"I think it's more special when you don't know what you're expecting…" She said softly smiling.

It got quiet again and Robbie knew something was bugging her.

"Love what's wrong?" He asked, gently turning her head so that his forehead was on hers and she was looking in his eyes.

She sighed.

"It just feels weird…this whole baby thing. Like, I have a human being inside of me! I know they are there…I can feel him or her…like their heart beat goes with mine…it's so amazing you know? I just feel like no one else knows it's there besides me. Like it's invisible to everyone else." She said, closing her eyes.

"He or she isn't to me…"

"You're just saying that Robbie. You can't feel them like I do." Cat countered.

"I can though…whenever I come near you I feel complete, besides the fact that I'm head over heels in love with you…" He blushed before continuing. "I feel like you are a part of me. There's that connection. I don't know what it is…it just feels right…" He said, tracing small circles around her baby bump lightly.

"Really?" She asked opening her eyes.

"Really…"

With that he slid down her side until he was face to face with the bump.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

He just smiled before rolling up her shirt and placing sweet kisses on her tummy.

"Robbie…" She giggled, running her fingers though his hair.

"I…Love…You…So…Much…" He said in between kisses.

"Robbie! That tickles!" Cat squealed happily.

"Oh does it?" He asked deviously.

Before she knew Robbie pressed his lip against her skin, giving her a big wet raspberry.

Cat giggled uncontrollably, rolling and wiggling about on their bed.

He laughed along with her, crawling back up to the top of the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her lovingly, while she wrapped hers around his neck, pulling his head closer, before placing her lips on his in a sweet kiss.

"I love you boo…" She said pulling away.

"I love you more…" He smiled.

**A/N: Well there you have it! The first chapter to the sequel! This is just a starter chapter. Sorry if you didn't like it haha review and let me know! Also! Keep an eye for mine and Flamekats collab! Should be a fun one!**


	2. Our Baby

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter two! Enjoy**

**Cat POV**

I'm 1 ½ months along finally! Which means another trip to the doctors! Yay!

I say that sarcastically.

I hate going to the doctors. It's so scary. I'm always afraid they are going to find something wrong with the baby.

I don't know if I would be able to handle that.

Robbie said he would be here for me no matter what.

But would he really? If I murdered our baby?

I know it's not actually murder but…I obviously did something wrong if it died inside of me.

I'm so nervous…

I hope Robbie forgot about it.

I roll over in our bed, looking over at his handsome face.

I smiled.

I love this man so much.

I cuddled closer to him, slipping my hands up his shirt, running my nails over his chiseled chest.

He smiled, pulling me close, before opening his eyes,

"Morning beautiful…" he whispered huskily, kissing my nose.

"Morning…" I giggled, gently placing my lips on his in a tender kiss.

I snuggled closer, enjoying his warmth.

"Baby what time is it?" He asked.

"I d-don't know…" I gulped.

He rolled over, grabbing his phone off the bed side table and looking at the time.

"Come one. It's time to get up." He said, removing the covers.

"Why?" I asked in a panic, hoping he didn't remember.

"You have a doctor's appointment in a half hour sweetie."

"NO!" I screamed, jumping off the bed and running out the room.

**Robbie POV**

I knew this would happen.

She is always so scared.

I can understand though. I am scared sometimes too. That's part of me inside of her.

I love that bundle of joy just as much as she does.

Where is she?

"Cat?" I call out, walking into the kitchen.

She's not under the table…

Then I hear a small crunching sound and I know exactly where she is.

I walk towards the pantry, acting as if I didn't know she was in there.

"Hmmm…where oh where could my gorgeous wife be?" I said loudly to myself.

I put my hand on the knob and I heard a small gasp, and more crunchy sounds.

I opened it quickly to reveal Cat perched up on one of the shelves, hiding behind her can of bibble.

"Cat…" I whined, taking the can away, to reveal her beautiful face, eyes slightly puffy.

I put the can down before scooping her up in my arms.

"I don't wanna go…" She mumbled, face pressed against my chest.

"Sweat heart…you have to…" I soothed, laying her on our bed once I reached our room.

She buried herself in our pillows, curling up in a ball, and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Cat…" I said sitting next to her, running my fingers up and down her arms.

"I'm scared…" She said, finally peeking her little head out.

"I know…me too but this should be a good thing! We get to see how healthy our little boy or girl is! Isn't that exciting?" I tried to lighten the mood, only managing to put a frown on her face.

"Or how unhealthy it is."

"Cat!" I scolded "Don't talk like that! You are going to have a beautiful healthy baby. I don't want to hear you being so negative."

"But-"

"No buts. Now get dressed." I ordered softly.

"You can't make me." She fired back cutely.

I went to our closet, pulling out a pair of yoga pants and a light pink tank top along with a matching white Hollister hoodie before throwing it all on our bed.

Then I walked to her drawer pulling out a bra and throwing towards her as well.

"Please Cat?" I ask sweetly, before going over to sit back next to her.

"Robbie…"

"Cat…"

She pouted.

"Don't make me dress you myself." I threatened.

"You wouldn't…"

With that I threw my arms across her, holding her down on to the bed.

"Robbie!" She screeched, wriggling about, failing to escape.

I moved a hand to her waist, pulling down the waist band on her shorts, as if I was about to take them off.

"Okay! I'll get dressed!" She yelled grabbing my hand.

I just smiled, kissing her cheek, before getting up.

…

**Narrator POV**

Cat walked out of our room minutes later in the outfit Robbie had picked out for her. Her head was down and her hair was up in a ponytail.

She kept her head down as she crashed herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

He started to feel her hot tears on his shirt as he pulled her closer, rubbing small circles in her lower back.

"I'm scared Robbie…I-I d-don't like the d-doctors…" She wailed.

"Sshhh…I know, I know. But hey. You have me! I'll keep you and the baby safe." Robbie said softly.

"Really?" She asked, looking up wide eyed.

"Really…"

"But you're not a super hero Robbie." She said innocently.

"Why yes I am, my sweet love!" He said in fake shock that she didn't know.

"You are?"

"Yes!" He said happily, lifting her up and spinning her around as she giggled insanely.

"And as a super hero, I vow to keep you, my darling, and our baby out of danger, for as long as we both shall live." He said confidently, before getting down on one knee in front of her.

He lifted up her shirt slightly, running a hand over her bump before gently kissing her belly button.

"Promise…" He whispered, before standing back up.

Cat wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"You're my hero…" She whispered a sneaky grin on her face.

"Yes I am." He said in a deeper voice.

"That's so…sexy…" she whispered, pressing herself against him and nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Oh is it?" He asked, as she started to trail hot kisses down his neck.

"Mhm…" She mumbled, lacing her fingers through his curls, nibbling on his lips lightly.

"Well in that ca- wait…" Robbie said catching on to what she was doing.

"Yeah baby…" She said, unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt, going to the other side of his neck.

"I know what you're doing. Your trying to make me forget about your appointment." Robbie said knowingly.

"No…"

"Yes you are. You're trying to seduce me." He said matter-a-factly.

There was a pause.

"So…" She mumbled.

"Cat!" he said as she pushed him towards the couch.

He stumbled, but was able to catch himself, grabbing her waist and lifting her up in front of him.

"Robbie! Put me down!"

"Not until you agree to go to this appointment without another complaint." He argued.

"Fine. But I'm not talking to you." She pouted, jutting her chin out as he placed her back on the ground.

"Fine then." He said, before following her out to the car.

She didn't look at him the whole car ride. Robbie caught her sneak a glance at him here and there and he would just smile, knowing she did not want to be mad at him.

The pulled up to the office and Robbie looked at Cat and he put the car in park.

"You're still not talking to me?" He asked.

She just turned her head the other way in response.

"Okay then…I guess you don't want me to hold your hand when they take blood…"

"No!" She yelped lunging at him before he could open his door.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her lovingly as she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck.

"You will be fine…" He reassured her "I love you."

"I love you too."

…

"Caterina Shapiro?" The lady at the desk said, causing Cat to look up from where she was curled up in Robbie's lap.

"Third door on the right."

Cat and Robbie walked quietly, Cat clinging to his hand.

Once in the room Cat couldn't stop shaking. Robbie gently lifted her up on the bed, laying her down making sure she was comfortable.

"Everything's going to be fine…" Robbie whispered, intertwining his fingers with hers, before squeezing her hand lightly.

Cat just looked at him, eyes filled with fear and worry. Cat already was afraid of the doctors. On top of her anxiety being extra high because of the baby.

Suddenly the door swung open, causing both Cat and Robbie to jump.

"Sorry to frighten you." A lady in a white coat said, walking in.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Michelle, how are you feeling Cat?" She asked kindly, sitting on the available chair next to the monitor.

She was a tiny lady, with long black hair and a kind smile. Cat and Robbie liked her, they just weren't use to her yet.

"Nervous…" Cat said, looking up at her.

"Honey everything will be fine. Trust me." She reassured her.

"How do you know?" Cat asked innocently, not rudely.

"Well by your files here…" the Dr. said, reading over them "Everything from your first visit looks normal and it says you have a steady healthy diet and are taking good care of yourself. So I'd be surprised if there was a problem." She said smiling, looking up at a relieved Cat.

Robbie smiled, happy that Cat was feeling better.

"The first thing I have to do I take a little blood sample to make sure your blood sugar and Cholesterol and all that good stuff is in order."

Cat whimpered, only for Robbie to be close her, hand wrapped around hers.

The doctor stuck the needle in her wrist for not even a second and she was done.

"See? All done. Now Robbie. Please roll up Cat's top and make sure is comfortable."

Robbie did as he was told, rolling her pink tank up until the bottom of her bra.

"Are you comfortable Kitty?" He asked, fluffing one of her pillows.

"Yeah…thanks baby." She said, stealing a kiss before looking back over at Dr. Michelle.

"Okay so this is your first time having an ultrasound. Now what I'm going to do is I'm going to put some of this jell right below your baby bump, than use my little tools here and it will be able to show us your baby." She smiled.

Cat smiled back starting to get a little nervous again, before she felt the gentle squeeze of Robbie's hand.

She started to squirt the gooey substance on her tummy, causing her to giggle.

Once it was applied, she took the metal tool **(I don't know what it's called)** and rubbed it against the goo, spreading it out while looking at the picture on the screen.

"Now…" Dr. Michelle muttered moving it around "There…is your baby's head. It's still small but it will be more noticeable at your next appointment."

"Oh my gosh…Robbie look!" Cat said, pointing a picture at the screen.

"Wow…" He muttered, unable to find the words.

"Robbie…that's our baby…" She whispered, tears forming in her eyes as he kneeled down next to her, getting a better view.

"Y-yeah…i-it is." He said, getting teary eyed as well.

After a few more minutes of looking at the baby, the doctor cleaned of her stomach and left them to talk while she printed the pictures for them.

"That was amazing…" Robbie muttered, whipping his eyes, helping Cat from the bed.

"Robbie…did you cry too?" Cat asked, looking at him smiling.

"Y-yeah…" He sniffled "I-It was wonderful and amazing…and…" He gently placed his hands over her baby bump. "Real…"

She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lazily, taking his breathe away.

She pulled away, leaning her forehead on his.

He gently caressed her stomach, both of them looking down at what was theirs.


	3. Make You Feel Beautiful

**Narrator POV**

It was Sunday and Cat and Robbie had woken up early to change the flowers on her Nona's grave. Then they got some breakfast. When they came back they cuddled and watched movies until they fell back asleep on the couch.

Lately, Cat has been really insecure about her body. She was always feeling bloated, she had weird cravings and felt that she didn't fit in some of the clothes she fit in a month ago.

She hated going out. She felt like people stared at her all the time. When in reality, her bump wasn't even that noticeable yet. It was only noticeable to the people who knew her.

This made Robbie beside himself. He loved her to pieces and thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It broke is heart knowing she didn't feel that way. That she thought lesser of herself then what she was really worth.

Robbie just wanted to make her feel beautiful.

It was now about 4:00pm and Robbie had just woken up. But Cat wasn't next to him anymore.

"Cat…?" He called out, getting up.

"Cat?" He called out again.

"I'm in here!" He heard her say from their room. With that, he made his way down the hall way.

He walked into their room to find Cat standing in front of their body-view mirror that hung on their wall, only wearing her black bra and underwear.

"Baby…what on earth are you doing?" Robbie asked with a chuckle, walking over to her before also looking in the mirror.

"I'm taking it all in." She said simply.

She saw the confused look on his face so continued. "I'm not going to look like this forever. In a just a few more months I'm going to be fat and hideous." She finished with a pout.

"Honey…you will never…ever be hideous." Robbie said, wrapping his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"But I'm going to be fat! Fat people aren't pretty to look at!" She argued.

"You're not going to be fat; you're going to be pregnant. There's a difference." He countered.

"Well I'm still taking a good look at me while I still look like this. I suggest you do the same."

"I already am…" He whispered, kissing her neck gently.

Cat sighed, leaning into him.

"Cat. You are and always will be beautiful. No matter how much you weigh. I will always love you. Forever and ever…and ever and ever…and ever…" He said softly, turning her around to face him.

She settled into his frame, closing her eyes blissfully, leaning her forehead on his.

Robbie saw she was stressed, so he started to hum the tune of one of her favorite songs at the moment. She smiled once she recognized it.

Then he started to sing to her.

"Would you let me, see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me, see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now girl,

Take it off now girl,

I wanna see inside.

Would you let me, see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me, see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now girl,

Take it off now girl,

I wanna see inside…" He sang, leaning down to gently kiss her neck, swaying them back and forth.

Cat's hands went to his head, running them through his hair as she began to sing.

"You let all the girls go,

Makes you feel good.

Don't it?

Behind your Broadway show,

I heard a boy say, please don't hurt me.

You carried on so long,

You couldn't stop if you tried it.

You built your wall so high,

That no one could climb it.

But I'm gonna try,

Would you let me, see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me, see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now boy,

Take it off now boy,

I wanna see inside…" She sang, gently unbuttoning his shirt before slipping it off his shoulders so he was only in his shorts.

She lent her forehead back on his as they both hummed the song together, swaying back and forth.

Cat slid her tiny hands to each of his cheeks as she kissed his face, listening to their hums.

Cat ran her fingers along his chest as she kissed his neck, while Robbie spoke up.

"I will always love you…and all your forms. You are beautiful and perfect in every way possible. No matter how much you weigh…nothing will ever change how I feel for you…ever…"

"Promise…?" She breathed.

"Promise…" With that he looked into her round chocolate orbs before kissing her passionately. He caressed her skin beneath his fingertips gently, before scooping her up in his arms.

He walked them to their bed before laying her down. He laid down next her, taking her in his arms, before kissing her again.

As her husband, it was his job to make sure she was happy all the time. To make sure she felt beautiful. That she felt special and loved. That's what he was doing.

He deepened his kisses, pulling away at times to whisper sweet nothings to her. Telling her how much he loved her. How beautiful she was. How much he cared for her.

The more he kissed her, the more she felt loved, and the harder she kissed back.

"Thank you…" Cat whispered, pulling away, tracing hearts on his chest with her fingers.

"For…?" He whispered back, nibbling on her jaw gently, while running his fingertips up and down her spine, causing her to shiver.

"Always knowing how to make me feel better…I love you Robbie…so so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for always being here…I love you…" She said, pulling herself closer to him.

"That's my job princess…I love you…"

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG CABBIE IN SAM AND CAT OMG OMG OMG I'M DYING GUYS OMG ITS HAPPENING! ITS FINALLY HAPPENING! ALL THAT WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! IM SO SO SO SO HAPPY OMG ME AND FLAMEKAT ARE HYPERVENALATING SOMEONE HOLD ME.**

**OMG TYPE THIS INTO YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW AND CLICK THE ON THAT HAS JUSTIN BIEBER IN IT: Ariana Grande Interview in the UK**

**NOW SKIP TO 4:37 AND YOU WILL NEARLY DIE OMG**

**DO IT NOW**

**RIGHT NOW**

**OMG I CANT**

**I THINK I SHOULD GO NOW**

**I JUST NEEDED TO LET THIS OUT**

**Breathe…**

…**.in….**

…**.out…**

**Okay. Now someone update their story so I don't fan girl all night long over this? Or is reading Cabbies all night still fan girling? Eh whatever….SOMEONE UPDATE PLEASE BEFORE I DIE.**


	4. Ding Dong

**Narrator POV**

"Honey I'm home!" Cat yelled, making her voice sound deeper as she shut the heavy wooden door behind her.

She walked over to the kitchen, placing her bag on the table.

"Robbie?"

She walked into the living room, finding it empty.

"You better not scare me. I swear I will beat the shit out of you." Cat threatened to the open air around her.

She made her way upstairs and down the long hallway, searching the rooms.

She stopped when she passed his office, to find him slumped in his chair, fast asleep.

She smiled, walking towards him.

He sat in front of many large computer screens with paper everywhere.

She ran her fingers through his curls, silently admiring him.

"Baby…" She whispered, lowering her head, kissing the shell of his ear.

"Wake up…" With a little shake of his shoulder, Robbie's head jolted up, scaring both Cat and himself.

"Oh sorry…I must have fallen asleep…when did you get home?" He asked, sitting up and straightening his glasses.

"Hmmm about five minutes ago…" Cat said, sitting herself in his lap "Why so tired?" She asked sweetly, playing with his curls.

"Well I have been working all night on this new kid's movie. Didn't sleep at all but just got in a two hour nap though." He chuckled smiling.

"I know…I didn't have my teddy bear with me last night." She playfully pouted at him.

"I'm sorry Kitty Cat…the boss just really wants this done by the deadline."

"I understand…" She said, moving her head closer to his "You just owe me…" She whispered, kissing the corning of his lips tenderly.

"Oh do I?" He asked, turning his head, nipping her lips lovingly, getting giggles out of her.

She pressed her forehead to his, nodding in response, before pressing her lips to his deeply.

He placed one hand on the baby, while the other drew circles in her lower back.

"Love you…" She mumbled, pulling way.

"Love you too…what time is it?"

"About 10:00…why?" She questioned.

"How long were you working for?" Robbie asked

"Well I left at 7:00…so about 4 hours. Wasn't too bad today. Just talking about the album and fixing some things."

"Sounds good…wasn't too stressful was it?" He asked sweetly, kissing her neck softly.

"No I'm fine baby. Don't worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you…"

"I know but I'll let you know if I can't handle something okay?" She asked, kissing his cheek before standing up.

"Promise?" He asked grabbing her wrist.

"Promise."

With one last peck on the lips, they made their way down stairs.

Cat and Robbie had a very big house. It was a ranch, but it had its size. It was white with a dark blue roof and a dark grey stoned porch. The drive way was also paved in that same dark grey stone pattern.

On the inside there were cherry wood floors and matching cabinetry. The stairs were long and wide, leading up to their carpeted upstairs. It had 5 rooms, 2 full bathrooms and one half.

Their basement was finished with a cherry wood bar, a pool table, a plasma screen TV, and a long L shaped couch. The basement also had another room and a bathroom.

In the backyard was a beautiful lake they had all to themselves with a rope swing. They had a nice large patio and a grill, with a table and an umbrella.

Cat and Robbie had a good amount of money. Cat had released two singles in the past year and Robbie done 4 children's movies. On top of that, Cat's Nona had left all of her life's saving to the both of them.

Cat was currently working on her album and wasn't planning on releasing it until she was able to leave the baby.

Cat and Robbie made their way to the kitchen.

Cat opened the fridge, taking out a bunch of salad stuff before taking out some chicken.

"What are you doing?" Robbie asked.

"Jade and Beck are coming over for lunch. Andre and Tori wont be able to make it. Too busy with music."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! Can't wait to see those two." Robbie said, putting her purse away.

"Yeah…can you straighten up the patio and fire up the grill please? It's nice out today."

"Sure. When will they be here?" Robbie asked, heading to the back sliding doors.

"In about an hour."

With that he headed to the back.

…

"Cat!"

"Jade!"

The two girls indulged themselves in a tight embrace.

"Oh my gosh your glowing!" Jade exclaimed, backing away to get a good look at her friend.

"Oh stop…" Cat blushed.

"How far along are you?" Jade asked.

"Almost three months?" Cat estimated, looking over to Robbie, who had been chatting with Beck.

"Yep…three months Tuesday…" He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Ugh. Are you guys still just as mushy and adorable as you were in High School?" Jade asked jokingly.

"Of course! I wouldn't want it any other way." Robbie said confidently, as Cat smiled leaning into him.

"Nice to know you guys are doing well though." Beck chuckled, looking around the large house.

"Yeah. We are very lucky." Robbie smiled.

"So how are you two?" Cat asked, leading the way to the patio.

"We're good. Been working on our latest movie…" Jade teased.

"Stop! You know I want to know about it!" Cat exclaimed pouting.

Beck laughed. "I know but don't worry! We can tell you about it as soon as we finish the promo." He reassured.

"And when will that be?" Cat asked.

"About a year." Jade said smirking.

Beck and Jade were both movie directors and writers. They also acted as well. They have been working on their first movie for a while now and it's making Cat anxious because she really wants to know more about it.

Beck and Jade got married when they finished college, same as Cat and Robbie. So both couples have been married for two years.

"Nice." Beck said, admiring the scenery of their backyard.

"I know right! We love to sit out on the dock and watch the sun go down and cuddle while watching the pretty stars and go night swimming…it's so romantic!" Cat gushed, cuddling into Robbie's side.

Jade made a gagging sound in remark.

"Hey!" Cat said laughing.

"Nice grill!" Beck said, walking over to it, followed by Robbie while the girls sat down to talk.

"I know right…Cat got it for me Christmas. It works really nice." Robbie said, opening up the heavy steal top, letting smoke fill their lungs before revealing marinated chicken.

"Smells good man."

"Thanks…I think they should be done soon. Cat is making some salad to go with it." Robbie smiled.

"Hey Robbie? I'm going to go show Jade were we are going to make the babies room. We'll be done in a little bit okay?" Cat said, her head peeking through the door way.

"Sure. The chicken should be done in 20." He replied.

"Kk. Love you."

"Love you too." Robbie said, looking over at a smiling Beck.

…

"So we might make it yellow but we aren't sure what shade yet. Then the crib with go over there will be the changing table and over there the rocking chair. Oh! And around the walls we're gonna paint little duckies and…it's gonna be so cute!" Cat said happily, walking around the room.

The room was currently white and completely empty with about 4 stripes of different shades of yellow. It also had a white tarp on the floor.

"Yes. Very cute." Jade said smiling. "Have you decided on any names?"

"Well for a girl we like Cadence and for a boy we like Carter." She said proudly. "So will you and Beck be expecting any time soon?" Cat asked, raising an eye brow.

"Nahh we're gonna wait a little longer. Get our lives in order first. Not all of us are like you guys. You know cashing in money every week and having sex like it's our job." Jade joked.

"What! No we don't! We make love. And only when it's romantic." Cat argued, facing turning the color of her hair.

"Everything with you two is romantic. I'm surprised you two can even spend 5 minutes without-"

"Jade!" Cat scolded, facing turning redder if possible.

Jade just laughed, managing to get laughs out of Cat as well.

_Ding Dong_

"Ding dong…" Cat muttered smiling. "I'll get it." She said as her a Jade made their way down stairs.

As they came downstairs, Robbie was heading to the door too.

"No I wanna get it!" Cat said giggling, leaping herself at Robbie.

She wrapped herself around him, kissing him lightly before turning to the door.

"Okay Kitty Cat…" He laughed.

"Told ya." Jade muttered.

"I heard that." Cat said, turning the door knob.

But who she saw on the other side was not what she was expecting.

Jade gasped and Robbie wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked coldly.

**A/N****: dun DuN DUN! Who was at the door? Any ideas? Let me know in your review and let's see who guesses it! :D**

**P.s Someone please update their story so I can have something to do. I had half day today and I'm off tomorrow so haha UPDATE!**


	5. My Life

**Narrator POV**

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked coldly.

"Cat! Baby you look at you! You're gorgeous!" Her Mom cheered, stepping forward to hug her.

"Don't touch me." Cat said, backing away, instinctively covering the baby, Robbie's hands going over hers.

Cat's parents were back.

After abandoning her for 8 years.

And not even attending her wedding.

"Cat, don't be like that." Her dad tried to reason.

"You never answered her." Robbie spoke up. "Why are you here?"

"We missed our baby-"

"Bullshit." Jade quipped, glaring at the two.

"Oh…hello Jadelyn…" Her Mom acknowledged.

"Don't talk to me."

Cat's mom rolled her eyes before looking back at her daughter.

"What's the real reason you're here?" Cat asked, anger rising.

"Well me and your father turned on the TV yesterday and saw you-"

"That's why you're here. Now that Cat has it good, you want some of that. Nice try but it is not happening." Robbie said.

"She was speaking to Cat." Her Dad put in, glaring at Robbie.

"Cat, honey, may we come inside and talk about this like adults?" Her Mom asked politely.

"No! What makes you think you can just pop back into my life? After eight years! You didn't even come to my wedding-"

"You guys are married?" Her Dad asked in utter shock.

"Yes. We only sent you 4 invitations. Even if we really didn't want you there." Said Robbie.

"We just didn't find the time-" Her Mom started.

"Didn't find the time? I'm your daughter! You left me in the middle of my junior year! I lived in the school for a month because I had nowhere to go. Your only here for the money. You don't care about me. If you did you wouldn't have left or you would've kept in touch. But you didn't. I was alone. I didn't have a family for years. No one to look after me. But now I do. I'm living my life with the people I love and starting my own family. Which doesn't include you." Cat fired at them, venom and spite laced with every word.

"Baby I think you being irrational- wait…starting your own family? Cat…are you pregnant?" her Mom asked, smiling a little.

"What's it to you?" Jade asked as Cat protectively covered the baby again.

"It's my grandchild-"

"No it's not." Robbie said.

"Why, yes it-"

"No. You will have no relation to our child, or children, ever. You want to minus me out of your life for eight years? Okay. Well now I don't want you in my life, okay? You're only here because you want money. You want someone to take care of you when you're old. Well sucks, because it's not going to be me. So go ask Jimmy, you obviously love him more than me." Cat spat.

"Don't be like that Cat. When your brother got better a few years ago-"

"He got better? So now you're going to tell me that he has been cured and you didn't even think about coming back to me? Get off my property. NOW."

"Cat just listen-" Her Dad started.

"No. I've listened enough Dad. You have no authority over me what so ever. I am my own women with my own house, my own car, my own job, and my own family. You guys are a little too late." She said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"What happened to the sixteen years that we gave to you? We raised you." Her Mom tried.

"Yeah what happened? You guys treated me like shit. It was always about Jimmy. You thought I was dumb and treated me like a pet. I was never important. You never came to anything. You didn't come to plays I was in, performances…nothing. Which is obviously why you guys didn't care about leaving me. So if you don't mind, I'm going to ask you to leave one more time. And if you don't you'll be sorry."

Just then Beck came out of the bathroom, a confused look on his face when he saw what was going on.

He slowly made his way to Jade, standing at her side.

"Yeah, you'll be sorry." Jade said pulling out her scissors.

"Fine. Be that way. But you're the one who is going to be sorry." With that they made their way back to their car.

"Yeah well tell that to their 90 inch plasma screen TV!" Jade yelled out the door before slamming it shut.

It was silent for a moment, no one knowing what to say.

"So…what did I miss exactly?" Beck asked.

Jade wacked his chest, but answered him. "Cat's parents want to come back into her life because she is actually making it big."

"That's messed up."

"No kidding."

"Cat? Are you okay?" Robbie asked, looking at his wife intently as she got out of her daze.

"Huh? Yeah. I just don't feel too well…" She said, wandering off to the kitchen, stumbling a bit.

Robbie caught her arm so she wouldn't fall.

"Cat…"

"I think I'm a little light headed…" She said, leaning against him for support.

"I think it's best if we go." Jade spoke up.

"I'm sorry for this you guys. We'll make it up to you." Robbie said apologetically.

"No we totally understand. Feel better Kitty Cat." Jade said kissing her head.

"See you soon man." Beck said, patting his back before following Jade out the door.

"Robbie…I need…to sit down…" Cat barely got out.

Robbie swiftly scooped her up, carrying her to their couch.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…I just can't believe they would do this to me…" She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey. Don't cry. They aren't worth your tears…okay? You're happy now. You don't need them." He comforted, pulling her into his lap.

"I know…I just wish they loved me, you know?"

"It doesn't matter if they love you. I love you. Jade, Beck, Tori, and Andre love you. Nona loves you. They love you…" Robbie trailed off placing a hand on the baby.

"I know…" She said nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck.

"It just makes me so…so…angry! How could they do this to me?" She said, sitting up. "I'm their daughter! They can't just welcome themselves back into my life, now that I'm doing better than them!" She ranted, now suddenly full of range.

Robbie chuckled at her sudden change in mood.

"Mood swings already kicking in?" He joked.

She slapped his chest.

"Maybe!"

"Ow…" He muttered.

"Sorry…" She smiled. "But mood swings can be a good thing too you know…" She trailed off.

"How is that?" He asked confused.

"Well one minute I'm sad…the next I'm angry…the next I'm sexy…" She said mischievously, positioning herself in his lap, so that now she was pressed against him, legs wrapped around him.

Robbie lent up, gently kissing her scar that was across her neck, from when she was hit by that car years ago.

"I guess so…"

BEEP BEEP! FIRE! FIRE! BEEP BEEP!

"What the-?" Robbie gently slid her off his lap, getting up.

Black smoke was coming from their backyard as he saw that the grill was still on.

"Shit!" He ran outside, grabbing the hose.

Once the fire was out, the smoke started to subside.

He looked at his grill. There was black ashes all over his and the chicken that was cooking was burnt to a crisp.

He let out a chuckle and looked to Cat who was standing in the doorway.

He walked over to her smiling.

"Fire's out…"

She laughed, lifting a hand to wipe some black from his cheek.

"That was hot…literally…" She, leaning up to kiss him, laughing.

**A/N: Well hope you liked it! I'm not very good at writing controversy but I tried lol. Review and let me know what you think! There will be a lot of more drama up the road with her parents so be prepared! Haha**

**Sofia13: I saw your review and starting cracking up lol but here ya go! Now you have to update!:D **


	6. Young Again

**Narrator POV**

Cat walked through the door with a heavy sigh, throwing her bag down on the floor.

She had been working for 8 hours straight. She started in the studio, then had a meet and greet, then did three interviews before going back to the studio.

It was now 5:00.

Robbie had been home working.

"You alright babe?" Robbie asked, meeting her at the door.

"Tiring day…that's all…" She said, wrapping her arms around his torso, burying her face in his shirt.

He placed a gentle kiss on her head, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're not too stressed are you?" He asked concerned.

"No boo…I'm fine. I'll tell you if I can't handle it okay?" She said, leaning up to peck his lips.

"Love you…"

"Love you too…"

Hand in hand they made their way to the kitchen.

Cat opened up the fridge, pulling out a container of grapes and a water bottle before placing herself on Robbie's lap, where he was now seated at the table.

"I got a phone call today…" Robbie trailed off nervously.

"About…?" Cat asked, popping a grape in her mouth, before feeding him one too and smiling.

But Robbie didn't smile.

Cat's smile went away, now looking seriously at him.

"It was about your parents…they want to press charges."

"What?! Why?" Cat asked, suddenly furious.

"They want to be able to see their grandchild when their born, on top of the fact that they are your parents. Which means…they do need someone to take care of them when they get older. And being you're the one cashing it in…you have to." Robbie explained

"I don't have to do anything!" She yelled.

"I know which is why I got us a lawyer. There is no way they are going to do this to you. After the way they treated you." Robbie said, trying to calm her down.

"Ugghh…when is the hearing?" She asked annoyed.

"Next Monday, which means we have a four days to get ourselves organized. We have a meeting with the lawyer tomorrow."

"This is so annoying!" Cat said, getting up, slamming the now empty container in the sink.

"I know Cat…calm down. We got this. There is no way they could possibly win this." Robbie comforted, hugging her tightly.

"I just need to relax and do something fun to get my mind off of everything."

"What do you wanna do?" He asked.

She sat there for a minute in his arms with a cute expression on her face while she thought.

He started to gently sway her back and forth, gaining a smile on her face.

"OH! I know! Let's go a drive in movie or something! Like when we were teenagers! And we can just make out the whole time! It will be like when we were younger!" She said happily, jumping up and down.

"Really?" He asked smiling.

"YES! Come on it will be so much fun!" She said, tugging on the collar of his shirt, pulling his face closer to hers, before kissing it all over.

"Pleassseeee" She whined.

"Of course Kitty Cat. We'll go." He said, after enjoying her affection.

"Yay! Let's get ready!" She said dragging him upstairs.

She brought them to their room before rummaging through their closet, finding something for her to wear.

After picking out black legging, a cute light pink Victoria Secret shirt, and a grey pair of vans, she looked over at him.

"Okay I'm gonna go shower." She said smiling, exiting the room.

Robbie went to his side of their walk in closet, picking out an outfit and laying it next to Cat's.

He picked out a nice pair of black jeans, a navy colored fitting shirt, and his grey snooks.

He heard Cat's tiny footsteps in their bathroom as the shower turned on.

Then seconds later he heard her footsteps coming closer to the door.

She stepped out of the bathroom, leaning on the door frame looking at him.

"Shower with me?" She asked cutely, her cheeks tinting pink.

He smiled, following her into the bathroom.

Cat shut the door behind them before taking his shirt off.

He smiled, undressing her as she undressed him.

He gently reached around her, unclipping her bra and letting it fall to the tiled floor.

She blushed, looking at her feet.

Even though they have been together for 6 years and married for 2 of them, she still got shy around him.

"Hey…don't be shy. You're gorgeous sweet heart…" He said, kissing her cheek as he finished undressing himself.

They showered together happily. It consisted of Cat washing Robbie's hair and Robbie washing hers, with sweet kisses here and there.

…

They pulled into the drive in movie around 7 o'clock.

"What movie is playing tonight?" Cat asked once they parked.

"Titanic." Robbie said smiling, knowing she loved that one.

Her smile grew bigger as she intertwined her fingers with his, consuming herself in the movie.

…

Cat lay in the back seat of their car, Robbie on top of her, now consumed in their ongoing make out session.

Cat moaned as Robbie slipped a hand up her shirt, getting airy giggles out of Cat as he touched her.

_Click. Click. Click. _

Robbie's head shot up with a noise of protest from Cat as a bright light shined through their windows.

"Damn…" Robbie groaned, climbing back to the front, followed by Cat.

Robbie rolled down the window as Cat straightened out her shirt.

"May I help you officer?" Robbie asked the large man standing outside his window.

"Just searching for drugs and alcohol." He said sternly.

"I can assure you sir. There are none in this vehicle. My wife is three months pregnant." Robbie informed him.

He looked confused and glanced between the couple.

"Can I see your licenses?" He asked politely.

Robbie handed him both and watched him study them.

"You're both 25…why on Earth are you two making out at a drive in movie?" He asked with a chuckle, his smile getting bigger when both of them blushed.

"We just wanted to have some fun." Robbie said with a goofy grin on his lip stick covered face.

"Well I hope you guys did." He smiled, handing back the licenses before turning around.

"Oh by the way. My daughter is a big fan of you." He said to Cat, before walking away.

Cat smiled and so did Robbie before they both burst into fits of laughter.

"Told you this would be fun…" Cat cooed, leaning over to kiss him.

"Yeah it was." He agreed once they pulled away.

"It's like we were teenagers again…" She trailed off, crawling into his laps, planting sweet pecks on his lips.

"Robbie…" Cat giggled. "You have lipstick all over your face."

"Awh man! The officer saw me like this!" He laughed, going to wipe his cheeks, but Cat was quicker with planting more and more kisses on his face.

He laughed along with her, returning the kisses, holding her close.

They felt young again.

**A/N: Sorry if you didn't like it. I thought it was cute so…haha review and let me know! **

**I'm demanding that someone updates their story. My email has been very boring without fanfiction updates. I know FlameKat updated today so who's next?! Haha Love ya'll.**


	7. A Bad Day

**Narrator POV**

Cat and Robbie had their meeting with their lawyer today…but things weren't so well.

It was about 7:00am and Robbie held Cat's hair back, rubbing her back as she vomited into their toilet.

"Cat I can reschedule our meeting if you aren't up to it." Robbie soothed.

"No I'm fine…it's just some morning sickness. I'll be fine." She said, staggering to her feet along with the help of Robbie.

Robbie scooped her up, carrying her back to their bed before lying down beside her, engulfing her in her in his arms lovingly.

She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, letting out a sigh.

"Cat we could always do this another day…"

"I don't know…" She said uncertain.

"Cat as your husband, I'm going make this decision. I'm rescheduling it to tomorrow. You obviously don't feel well." He said, kissing her head.

"Thanks boo…" She said, snuggling closer. "This is what I get for being pregnant." She let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"But it's worth it…"

"Of course." She said shutting her eyes.

Robbie ran his hands up and down her back, humming a sweet tune.

He then lifted her chin up to place a kiss on her lips, but was stopped by her soft fingertips.

"Robbie I just threw up my brains." She joked.

"I don't care…" He said before gently placing his lips on hers in a sweet kiss.

"You must really love me…" Cat whispered against his lips, smiling.

"With all my heart…" He said, before falling back asleep with her.

…

"Robbbiiieeeeeee…" Cat moaned as Robbie hung up the phone with the doctor.

"She said this is perfectly normal and you should just eat something light and drink a lot of fluids." Robbie said, heading out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked upset.

"To go get you a yogurt, some water and an apple juice box." He said with a smile before leaving.

He came back moments later with those items on a tray.

He sat down beside her, placing the tray over her lap as she sat up in their bed.

"Thank you…" She smiled, pecking his cheek.

"No problem princess."

She opened up the yogurt before wincing a bit.

"Cat are you okay?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah…" She blushed. "My boobs hurt…"

"Uh that's normal right?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah…can you get me some Tylenol?" She asked sweetly.

Robbie nodded, fetching it quickly for her. She downed two pills before beginning to eat her yogurt, Robbie sitting beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Robbie asked as she sipped her apple juice.

"Better." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What about your…breasts?" Robbie asked, cheeks tinting slightly.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Cat asked smirking.

"You know what I meant." Robbie smiled with her, placing his head on hers.

"Better." She said intertwining their fingers.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked after a moment.

"Sure." She said, getting up to put her tray away but was stopped by Robbie.

"I got this. You lay back down."

"Robbie I'm fine. Let me-"She started.

"No. I want you to feel better. Lie down and pick a movie on On Demand. I'll be right back."

She smiled at him adoringly before grabbing a fistful of his shirt and kissing him deeply.

"I love you…" She said as they pulled apart.

"I Love you too…"

…

The movie had finished and Cat and Robbie lay in bed together, just talking about anything and everything.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" asked Robbie.

"I think it's a girl…" She said. "What do you want it to be?" She asked.

"I don't care as long as it's healthy."

"Me too…we need to finish the room soon before we forget." She reminded.

"Yeah. We'll do it after we got to court."

"Okay…" She said before getting lost in thought, Robbie cuddled into her side, one hand on the baby.

"I'm so scared." Cat suddenly spoke up, causing Robbie to jump after the silence.

"Why?" he asked looking at her.

"This whole court thing…giving birth" She said.

"Don't be." He said.

"But I don't want my parents to see my child. What if we lose?" She asked.

"We won't. There's no way they can get away with what they are doing. Why are scared about giving birth?" He asked curious.

"It seems so painful…what if I don't make it?" Cat asked.

"Cat. Never talk like that." Robbie said seriously.

"Robbie I'm serious though. A lot of women don't. I don't want to leave you…" She said quietly, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I won't let you. There is no way you're ever leaving me whether you like it or not. I will be here with you through everything. No matter what happens…" Robbie said whipping the tear, kissing her cheek.

"Okay…" She said, before falling asleep.

…

Cat woke up an empty spot beside her and a note on the bedside table.

_Cat. Went for a drive. Be back soon. I love you._

_-Robbie xoxoxo_

Cat smiled, putting the note back down getting up from the bed.

She made her way down the hallway and to the top of their stairs. But something was wrong. She smelt something. What was it?

Coffee.

Thinking it was Robbie she made her downstairs and into the kitchen but was met with a face she had learned to hate.

Her mother.

"Looks like you're up." Her mom said.

"What are doing here? How did you get in?!" Cat asked outraged.

"It was unlocked. I'm here to talk to my daughter."

"I am not your daughter." Cat spat spitefully.

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not. You are not my mom. A mom is someone you love. I do not love you."

"That really hurts Cat." He mom said sarcastically.

"Get out of my house!" Cat yelled.

Her mom just laughed before sipping her coffee.

"I'm calling the police." Cat said going for the house phone, being she left her cell phone upstairs, but stopped as her mom held it in the air.

"Give it back now." Cat demanded angrily.

"Not until we talk." He mom said icily.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to talk about my grandchild."

"She is not your grandchild."

"She? You know it's a girl?" He mom asked.

"No…I just think they are. Now get out of my house!" Cat screeched.

"No." Her mom stated.

"Get out right now or you can face prison for trespassing."

"Oh yeah? How will you manage that?" Her mom asked, waving the phone in the air once again.

"They're already on their way." Said a familiar voice entering the kitchen.

Robbie walked in looking furious, hanging up his pear phone.

"Now get out." He said.

"Fine. You'll be sorry. See you Tuesday." Her mom spat, getting up and making her way to the door.

As it shut behind her, cat let out a sigh, collapsing herself into Robbie's open arms.

"Why me?" She mumbled against is chest.

"I don't know baby. We're going to win. Don't worry. They will be the ones regretting it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With that he held her close, kissing the top of her head gently.

"Where were you?" Cat asked looking up.

"Well I wanted to surprise you because you were having a bad day…" He trailed off placing the bag he had been holding on the counter before pulling items out.

He pulled out a heart shaped box of chocolates, a fluffy teddy bear, and a dozen pink roses.

Cat looked at them her smile growing bigger and bigger by the second.

"Robbie…thank you." She said pecking his lips then touching the teddy bear lightly. "But I don't need a teddy bear…I already have one…" She finished, wrapping her arms around his neck, rubbing noses wit him.

"You welcome kitty…" He said kissing her nose.

"Now come on." She said grabbing his hand and the box of chocolates, leading him to their couch.

They lied down side by side, Cat with one leg hooked around his waist and one hand playing with his curls as they fed each other chocolates.

"I love you…" He said kissing her tenderly.

"I love you more…" She smiled, kissing him again.

**A/N: Well hope you liked it! I was going to make this chapter them with their lawyer but I was too lazy so I changed it haha. I'll probably update that chapter sometime this weekend.**

**Review and let me know!**

**Luv yous**

**Madison**


	8. Better Than Bibble

**A/N: This is a sad one a little bit but you know me…being the fluffiness princess and such…there's always a happy ending so ENJOY LOVE BUGS:D**

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro. How are you folks?" The gentleman asked, politely shaking both their hands lightly.

"Good. How are you?" Cat smiled as her and Robbie took a seat.

"I'm great, thanks for asking."

This was David Burns, their lawyer in all this mess. He was handsome with dirty brown hair and hazel eyes. He was very charming and intelligent. He had won a lot of cases in the past for celebrities and well known people. He knew what he was doing no matter what the situation.

"So I've been reading over your paper work and, Mrs., your parents as well, and…it seems like we have this case in the bag already." He said smiling confidently as he re-read through the documents.

"How are you so sure?" Cat asked curiously and nervously.

Sensing her stress, Robbie gently squeezed her thigh under the table, reassuring her everything would be fine.

She let out a small smile.

"Well by the looks of it, we have enough on them to pretty much win the case right now. They abandoned you at the age of what…16? 17?" He asked.

"I was turning 17." Cat answered.

"Well you see that is technically against the law. You weren't legally an adult. It also says here that you lived in the school attic for month too?"

She nodded sadly.

"They didn't even make sure you were safe. So technically if you reported them then and there, they would have been charged with abandonment and child abuse. On top of that they didn't keep in touch and they didn't come back when they should have."

"What do they have on us?" Robbie spoke up for the first time.

"Well it says here…that they raised Cat for 16 years and deserve some of her money and to be able to see their grandchild."

"Can they get anywhere with that?" He asked again.

"Well…they shouldn't be able to…if they tell the truth. They weren't kind to you during those 16 years, correct?" He asked act.

"Correct."

"Then unless they lie, you should be fine. Now is there anything you two are keeping from one other that might come out in court? Remember it's better to let it all out now then have it come up later on. You can't lie in the court room if you want to win." He said looking from the both of them.

"Of course not." Robbie said answering for the both of them as Cat stared at her lap.

David looked at her weirdly, before reading over their files.

"Now let's go over a few things shall we?"

Robbie nodded, Cat stayed silent.

"You are both 25?"

They nodded.

"You are legally married?"

They nodded.

"You have been together for 8 years, is that correct?"

They both nodded.

"Okay now I need to fill in some medical reports so just answer the questions as I go along."

And of course, the nodded.

"Any diseases run in the family?"

"My Mamaw use to have breast cancer." Robbie said as the man jotted it down on the paper.

"Any for you Cat?"

"My Nona had diabetes."

"Okay…are you both sexually active?"

Their cheeks tinting, they nodded, Robbie sliding a hand to her thigh, massaging it gently.

Cat tried to smile but couldn't find the strength, as guilt starting to take over when she realized where these questions may lead.

"Now Cat you are…how many months pregnant?"

"Almost four months." She smiled proudly, wrapping her arms around her pregnant belly.

But her mommy moment smashed into a million pieces when she heard the next question, along with her heart.

"Is this the first time you have been pregnant."

Cat didn't answer.

Robbie looked at her, confusion and hurt painted on his face.

"Cat?"

"No…"

"When was the last time?" David asked, fazed by the tension that now settled into the room.

"About a year and a half ago…" She said quietly, avoiding Robbie's angry stare.

"Who was the father?"

"Robbie was." She said, glancing at him.

"Was?" David asked.

"I had a miscarriage a month into the pregnancy."

David took the next ten minutes writing on their files and sorting papers.

"Robbie…?" Cat whispered, going for his hand.

He snatched it away quickly, not daring to look at her.

Holding back tears, she didn't look at him either.

…

Cat and Robbie walked to their car in silence.

After sitting and buckling their seatbelts, things were worse.

"Robbie please say something." Cat said softly.

"I have nothing to say to you." He said coldly.

"Robbie-"

"No Cat. You're my wife. How could you keep something like this from me? Our child? How could you!"

"Robbie I didn't mean to-"

"Bull shit! You obviously meant to."

Cat was now bawling her eyes out.

"You don't understand…I-I didn't know I was pregnant u-until the miscarriage…I-I w-was so upset R-Robbie…I couldn't t-tell you…" She sobbed.

"Whether you knew you were pregnant or not you should have told me." He said, pulling into their drive way.

Cat started to get out of the car when she realized Robbie stayed put.

"Robbie…?" She hiccupped.

"I need to go for a ride."

"Robbie I-I'm sorrrryyyy…"

"Cat. I'll be back okay? I just need time to think." Without looking at her, he pulled away.

**Cat POV**

I ran into the house and cried.

I cried…and cried…and cried.

I'm so stupid sometimes.

I don't know why I kept that from him. I just was so hurt. I was so torn apart. The idea of my baby dying inside of me…I thought Robbie would hate me.

I didn't want Robbie to hate me.

I even hated me.

I felt so horrible…I didn't know how I was supposed to tell Robbie. When I found out I was pregnant he was at work. I went to the doctor…a-and everything was fine. Then I came home…then f-four hours later…there was…and I…there was blood everywhere…I was so afraid. I went back to the doctors and he said the b-baby didn't make it.

How was I supposed to tell him?

It was the worst feeling ever.

I hope Robbie comes back.

I'm curled up in our bed, bawling my eyes out into a pillow.

We have gone so long without fighting…and I just brought it back.

**Robbie POV**

Does she not trust me?

Was she scared of me?

Why?

I'm driving around the park, just thinking.

I can't believe she would keep such a thing from me. This was our first child…or would have been.

I just don't understand.

She must have been so upset…I shouldn't have acted the way I did but…

I just felt like it was something I needed to know.

I should have been there for her. I'm her husband. That's my job.

I feel like I failed…I could only imagine how she felt.

I honestly don't know why I'm mad…yeah she should have told me but…I should have thought about the situation she was in.

I might not have been able to there for her now…but I can now.

**Narrator POV**

Cat heard the soft click of their front door and her head immediately shot up.

She had locked it when she came in so she knew it wasn't her mother.

She heard them walk to the kitchen as her tiny feet made their way down their long stair case.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening to the sound of what sounded like a tin and some plastic bags.

Without being able to hold it back, she let out a cute sneeze.

Then the noises stopped, and the footsteps came towards the opening of the kitchen.

There Robbie stood looking back at her, as more tears began to drip from her eyes.

Robbie ran over to her, cupping her chin in his hands, kissing her face.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time as Robbie pulled away.

"No Cat there's no need to be sorry. God only knows how you felt that day." Robbie said, hugging her tightly, despite her large belly.

"Robbie I s-should have told y-you…" She cried.

"Sshhh…" He soothed, carrying her over to the living room, before sitting on the couch, placing her in his lap.

"I understand…yeah you should have told me…only because I need to be here for you when you need me. That day must have been horrible. I should have been here to comfort you…that's why I needed to know."

"I know R-Robbie…I'm so so so so so so sorry. I love you so much…I thought you would hate me…" She wept in the crook of his neck.

"That's not even possible Cat." He laughed lightly, tickling her thigh. "I love you way too much."

She managed to let out a giggle while her tears subsided.

"Did I make you feel better?" He asked smiling.

"You always do." She said, kissing him tenderly.

"Oh yeah…" Robbie said pulling away. "I got you bibble." She smiled proudly.

"Oh thank you!" She squealed, placing sweet kissing on his face.

"You welcome beautiful…want some now?" He offered.

"Nahh…" She said, kissing him deeply, running her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, knowing he loved when she did that.

He hummed lightly at her touch, running his hands up and her.

"You taste sooooo much better then bibble…" She said against his lips before kissing his again.

**A/N: Well hope you liked it! Review and let me know!:D**


	9. Secrets

**Narrator POV**

"Are you ready for this?" Robbie asked, squeezing Cat's hand as they drove over to the court house.

"I guess…" She uneasily replied.

"Everything is going to be fine." He reassured.

They made their way to the court house in a peaceful silence. Cat was wearing grey dress pants and a light pink fraternity blouse, with some light pink flats. It was hard for her to wear heals now a days being she was carrying more weight.

Robbie was wearing a grey suit, similar to the grey of Cat's pants.

Beep. Beep.

Robbie's phone went off.

Then it went off again.

And again.

All weekend Robbie has been texting and it has been bothering Cat.

Yeah she trusted him with all her heart but why would there be something Cat wouldn't be allowed to know about?

Then his phone beeped again.

"You're popular this morning." Cat commented.

Robbie sighed.

"Cat. I told you already there's nothing you need to worry about. It's probably my boss sending me updates and notes on this project we are trying to get done." Robbie lied, knowing it wasn't his boss.

"Okay…" Cat answered still unsure as they pulled into the parking lot.

Robbie leaned over, tilting her chin so she was face to face to him. He looked into her eyes for a moment.

"I love you." He said.

Cat smiled, kissing him sweetly.

"I love you too."

With that they got out of the car and began to walk to the building hand in hand.

…

Cat currently sat in the witness stand, being questioned by her attorney.

"Now, Mrs. Shapiro, how many years were you abandoned?"

"About eight and a half years."

"Where did you stay?"

"Well for about a month I stayed in the school attack, until Robbie and my best friend Jade helped me out and were able to get me to stay with my Nona." She stated.

"Did you're parents write at all?"

"No sir."

"Call?" He asked.

"No."

"That's all I have to ask."

With that she made her way to her seat.

"Next I would like to have Mrs. Valentine approach the stand." Their attorney said, gathering more papers.

Once seated, the questioning began.

"Now…how long would you say you were gone for?" He asked.

"Eight years."

"I see…what were you doing during that time?"

"Taking care of my oldest son."

"For eight years?" He asked, eyeing her intently.

"…Yes."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked again before continuing "Because on your Splash Face page…there are photos, of you, your husband, and your son on the beaches of Hawaii. Along with that we found photos of you in Boca Raton, Florida and Washington D.C. Are you going to deny any of this?" He asked angrily, before showing the pictures to the judge and the jury.

"So tell me this. Why didn't you go back to Caterina once your son was cured?"

"We didn't t-think she needed us." She said hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't you think your 17 year old daughter needed you?"

Her mom was silent.

"That's all I have to say."

With that the judge called a recess and allowed everyone to go to lunch.

As soon as Robbie received his phone back, he was texting away.

"Robbie, where do you wanna get lunch?" Cat asked.

He didn't answer, still consumed in what he was doing on his phone.

Cat groaned, stomping away from him.

"Wh- wait! Cat!" Robbie shouted, chasing after her.

He grabbed hold of her wrist as she made her way outside, only for her to tug it away and whip around to face him.

"No Robbie! I'm sick of the secrets! What are you hiding from me?!" She yelled.

"Nothing Cat! It's just work stuff. Okay? I told you there nothing for you to worry about."

"There obviously is if I can't even have a conversation with my husband because he'd rather spend time with his phone." She said bitterly.

"Cat I'm sorry okay? It's just…my boss needs to keep this top secret for now." He lied.

"B-But I'm your wife Robbie…"

"I know baby but-" He started, reaching out for her.

She back away.

"Don't sweet talk me Robbie Shapiro." She scolded, before making her way back inside.

"What about lunch?" He called after her.

"I'm not hungry." She called back, closing the door behind her.

Robbie pulled out his phone, going back to his conversation with Jade.

_Cat's mad. I'll talk to you about this later when we get home._

Robbie sent it off before going back inside as well.

…

The recess had ended and it was now Cat's parents who were going to be able to do the questioning.

Cat and Robbie sat in their seats, waiting for it to begin. Cat didn't even dare to look at Robbie and it was killing him. He didn't like keeping secrets from her but he had to. If she found out Jade would probably kill him with the help of Tori and all of Cat's other girlfriends.

Realizing the situation, Robbie reached over, writing something on his notepad before sliding it over to Cat.

_Play nice. If they know you're mad at me they can us that against us. I love you babbbyyyyyyyyy. _With a little heart next to it and a smiley face.

As she read it, Robbie could tell she was holding back a smile. He sneakily slid an arm around her waist. He felt her tense up; knowing she was trying to hold a grudge. But being she's Cat, she settled into his frame.

The judge banged his gavel on the wood, signaling everyone to be quiet as the second half began.

…

"So Mrs. Shapiro, you parents raised you until you were about 16 is that correct?"

"Yes."

"They provided for you, such as food and clothing and an education?"

"Yes."

"They were like normal parents?"

"No."

"How so?"

"They were very mean and cruel. They never showed for anything at school. Yeah they bought food but I had to make myself meals. I would come home a night and she would be cleaning up dinner and tell me to make myself something else." Cat said, sending a glare to both her parents.

"But they bought the food with money from their pay checks?"

"Yes."

…

"Well that seemed to go well. Now we just wait for the verdict from the judge." Robbie said as they walked to the car.

"Cat Shapiro?" young girl said walking up to them, followed by four other ones.

"Can we have your autograph?" One girl said excitedly, extending out a photograph and a sharpie marker.

Cat smiled, loving when fans approached her.

"Can you follow us on Splash Face?"

"Sure. What are your usernames?" Cat asked, as Robbie unlocked the car.

"Do you have any names yet?" Another girl asked, gesturing to Cat's fairly large stomach.

"Well if it's a girl either Cadence or Audrey and if it's a boy we like Carter."

"Awwee those are cute ones!"

"Thanks!" Cat said, handing them back their autographs.

"It was nice meeting you!" A girl who hadn't spoken yet gushed.

"You too!" Cat said happily, hugging all of them, before getting into the car with Robbie.

She immediately pulled out her phone.

"Following them on Splash Face?" Robbie guessed.

She nodded, typing rapidly before placing her phone down and staring out the window.

"…Are you still mad at me?" Robbie asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"…maybe." She mumbled.

"Come on Kitty Cat…" Robbie tried as he pulled into their drive way.

"Nope." She said, getting out of the car and trotting up to the house.

He quickly locked the car before following after her.

He walked into the house to see Cat at the kitchen counter, eating out of her tin of bibble.

Robbie quietly walked up from behind her, wrapping his arms as far around her as he could from behind.

"Kitty…" He whispered, his breathe tickling her spine. He gently placed kisses down her neck, before bringing his lips back up to her ear.

"I love you…"

Cat turned around in his grip so she was facing him before leaning her forehead against his.

"I don't like secrets Robbie…" She whispered.

"Me neither but this is for the better! Trust me, okay?" He pleaded.

Cat was hesitant, biting her lower lip deep in thought.

Robbie buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Please…" he mumbled, then nipping the skin on her neck gently before kissing it.

"Okay…" Cat sighed.

"Good." Robbie said looking at her. "Now tonight we can spend some quality time together okay? No phones."

"No phones." She repeated, agreeing with him.

"Now-" Robbie bean but was cut off by his phone ringing.

With arm still around Cat, he went to his pocket pulling out his phone and seeing who was calling.

Jade.

He looked from his phone, then to Cat as she grew more and more impatient.

"Cat I have to-"

Cat groaned in annoyance, pushing him away then heading upstairs to their room.

"Cat!" Robbie called out before answering the phone.

"Jade, she suspects something." Robbie said annoyed.

_Don't worry. It's only until tomorrow. You'll live won't you?_

"I guess…I'm already in the dog house tonight so this better be worth it."

_Oh it is. Trust me. I emailed you the final list and how things will go down tomorrow. I shouldn't have to contact you unless there is a change in plans. So I'll see you tomorrow?_

"See you tomorrow."

With that he hung up before making his ay upstairs to Cat. He sighed when he saw a blanket and pillow outside their door and the door was locked.

"I should have saw this coming…" He said to himself before going downstairs and setting up on the couch.

**A/N: So what exactly are they hiding? Hhhmmm? Looks like you guys will just have to figure it out!**

**Sofia13: Sorry it took longer than I said to update. I had an emergency today and that took up most of my time. But everything's fine now thank god. I hope you liked it! Your turn! Hahaha**

**Kat you need to update too!**

**Review and lets see who can guess what they are hiding!**


	10. A Day of Surprises

**Narrator POV**

Robbie was currently on his way to pick Cat up from work.

Cat hadn't spoken to him all morning; she was still pissed about what happened last night. Robbie didn't mind though, knowing how happy she would be later.

"Hey." Robbie said as she got into the passenger seat.

"Hi." She said quietly, directing her gaze out the window immediately after buckling her seat belt.

Robbie sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Cat…I said I was sorry…I don't like when you're mad at me kitten." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Okay." She said, pulling her hand away from his.

"Okay?"

She nodded, not meeting his gaze. He sighed again in defeat.

"Cat…you know you don't want to be mad at me." He stated.

"Well I should be and I can't just let you get away with everything because I can't hold a grudge." She shot back, looking back out the window as they pulled into the drive way.

Robbie stayed quiet as they walked up to the door. Once there, Robbie stopped and stood in front of her.

"I understand…you have every reason to be mad at me. But sometimes I have to keep a secret like this one. I tell you everything Cat. So you know that if I'm not telling you something it's obviously important and for the better. And besides, you'd like this secret anyway." He smiled, unlocking the door.

"How? If you're not telling me then obviously-"

"SURPRISE!"

Cat's jaw dropped to the floor as she stared through her doorway.

Jade, Tori, Trina and at least 20 of her other girlfriends were standing in front of her. Pink, blue, and yellow balloons hung everywhere with streamers. A big banner hung from the ceiling that said Baby Shower on it.

"Do see now why I had to keep it a secret?" Robbie asked softly, placing a hand in the small of her back.

She nodded, still unable to find the words for how she was feeling as a smile was placed on her face.

She quickly turned to face him, crushing her lips on his in a passionate kiss.

He smiled into the kiss, applying as much love as she was while she tugged on his collared shirt, deepening the kiss as everyone clapped and awed at the two.

She pulled away smiling at him sweetly.

"If I wasn't pregnant…I'd so make love to you right now." She whispered smiling as big as he was.

"Ehem…" Jade coughed, getting their attention.

Cat blushed, pecking his lips before going to greet her friends and thank them all.

"Thank you all so much!" Cat beamed happily.

"You're welcome…now let's have some fun!" Jade cheered along with everyone else as Robbie made his way to the door.

"Wait!" Cat called out to him, meeting him at the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"This is a girl thing. Guys aren't supposed to stay at this kind of stuff. I'm gonna go hang out with Beck and Andre for a bit." He smiled, liking that she wanted him to stay.

"Okay…" She pouted, leaning up to kiss him.

"Looks like you owe someone an apology." He teased once they pulled away.

She just smiled, going in for another kiss.

"Cat come on! You can make out with Robbie later!" Tori called out laughing.

"Yeah…later." She smiled mischievously at him, pecking his lips quickly.

"Love you boo." With that she turned around, heading back to the mass group of women standing in her kitchen eating snacks.

…

"Thanks Trina!" Cat said after putting the baby clothes to the side before going in to hug her.

Cat then went to Tori's gift.

It was a medium sized box. Cat opened it to find baby bottles, baby bowls and spoons, diapers, baby wipes, and clothes. Cat smiled.

"Thanks Tori! We definitely needed this stuff." Cat beamed, hugging her.

"You're welcome Cat." Tori smiled.

"My turn." Jade said bluntly, placing the gift in her lap.

Cat smiled, opening up the wrapping paper to reveal a tiny little black wonzy. It was custom made and said "I love my Aunt Jadey" on it, with a pair of safety scissors on it as well. With that came little black jeans and a matching wool had and little black leather boots.

"Awwwhhh!" Cat and everyone else cooed as she held it up for everyone to see.

"Jade this is so cute! Thank you!" Cat said, embracing her in a death grip.

"You're welcome…" Jade laughed, prying her friend off of her.

…

All the girls now sat around in the living room drinking tea and just talking. Most of them had left already so there was only a handle full left.

"Soooo how's Romeo?" Cat's friend Rebecca asked, winking, causing every to laugh.

"He's perfect. I feel really bad though. I was really mad at him for keeping secrets from me. I even made him sleep on the couch last night!"

Everyone laughed, even Cat let out a few giggles, but deep down, Cat really did feel horrible about it.

"You didn't even have the slightest idea it could have been your baby shower?" Chanel asked.

"No!" She laughed. "I thought he was cheating on me or something!"

"Cat you know Robbie would never." Tori chimed sipping her tea.

"Yeah I know…he's such a sweet heart." Cat said dreamily.

"Girl you're whipped." Jade said laughing along with everyone.

"I can't help it! I get to see sides of Robbie no one else does…" She winked sipping her tea.

"Ooohh Cat's gettinnn ittt." Rachel sing songed, causing everyone, including Cat who nearly spit out her tea, to laugh again.

"So when are you due?" Rebecca asked once everyone calmed down.

"January 20th, which is two days after Robbie and I's 8 year anniversary." She said proudly.

"Eight years? But you've only been married for two?" asked Tori.

"Yeah but our wedding date was also the date we were officially together. We picked it so we can celebrate how long we have been together in total, not just how long we've been married." She smiled.

"Awwwwwhhhhh" everyone cooed, while Cat blushed the same color as her hair.

"So you're almost five months that means?" Chanel asked.

"Yup!" Cat smiled, wrapping an arm around her extended belly.

…

"I'm sorryyyyyyyy…" Cat said, kissing his face repeatedly.

Everyone left about an hour ago and Robbie had just gotten back from Andres house.

"I don't know Cat…you really hurt my feelings." Robbie replied, grabbing his heart dramatically.

Cat lunged at him, placing a wet sloppy kiss on his lips while grabbing and pulling at his shirt, both of them trying to hold back laughter.

"Do you believe me now?" Cat asked out of breathe, gently nibbling on his lips, before going to his neck and planting hot kisses down to his collar bone.

"Maybe…my back kind of hurts from sleeping on the couch." Robbie said suggestively.

Cat giggled sympathetically. "Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach." She ordered.

Doing as he was told, he unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off completely, before laying on his stomach on the couch as Cat sat on his butt, each leg on either side of him.

She ran a finger over his spine gently, before massaging his shoulders and slowly making her way down.

Robbie moaned as Cat rubbed harder, hearing a few popping sounds.

"Do you feel better?" Cat asked giggling.

"Yeah…w-where did you learn how to do that?" He asked as she kept rubbing.

"I'm not really sure. I've always been good at it."

"And why haven't I been aware of this?" He said jokingly.

Cat giggled. "I don't know-"

She stopped when she felt a small bump.

"What-" Robbie started, only to be shushed by Cat.

Then she felt it again and she gasped.

"Cat-" She shushed him again.

"Quick. Turn over." She said in a quiet, awed voice.

Doing what he was told he turned over so now he was facing her and she had her legs around his waist.

He sat up so he was eye to eye with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously in the same hushed tone as her.

She just smiled, taking her hand in his and placing it to left, below her belly button.

They waited, and then it happened again.

The baby kicked.

A tear rolled down Cat's cheek as Robbie's eyes looked like they could pop out of his head at any given moment.

"The baby…i-is kicking…" Cat managed to croak out, before giggling lightly.

Robbie felt it again, not being able to find the words to describe how he was feeling that very moment.

Seeing that, Cat lifted his chin with her index finger, bringing his lips to hers.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Some of you might have guessed that the baby shower was what the secret was (cough, cough Sofia13) haha well review and let me know what you think! I might be updating again tomorrow!:D**

**Madison**


	11. Movements

**A/N: Look at that! A double update! Let's just say this is a thank you for all the kind reviews I'm getting! So thank you guys so much! I happen to be in love with the ending of the last chapter and I'm happy you guys loved it too. I just thought it was so cute! Well enjoy!**

**Narrator POV**

"Robbie are you sure you don't want me to help you?" Cat asked, watching as Robbie carried the now built crib to the corner of the baby's room.

"No…I…got it." Robbie said with a sigh as he set it in its place, whipping the sweat from his brow.

"I could've helped you know."

"No Cat. We don't need you getting hurt." He said, kissing her cheek.

"So now all we need to do it paint that wall and put up the ducky decals!" Cat said happily, looking around the room.

Today they were finishing up the baby's room. They had painted three walls and set up the crib, the changing table, and a small dresser. All they had left was to paint the fourth wall and then just put all the new clothes and toys, Cat got at her baby shower, in there.

Robbie poured more paint into the tray before rolling his roller in it and beginning to paint the wall.

Cat did the same, starting on the opposite side from him.

"I really like this color." Cat commented, admiring the light sunny yellow they had picked out.

"Yeah…me too." Robbie agreed as they continued to paint in a comfortable silence.

…

"We did it!" Cat cheered, throwing her arms in the air.

"Yeah but…I think we missed a spot."

"Really? Where?" Cat asked genuinely confused.

Robbie sneakily went to the paint bucket, dipping three fingers in the yellow color.

"Right…there." Robbie said, whipping his fingers across her left cheek.

Cat gasped going to her paint can. Before Robbie could even blink, he too had paint on his face.

He stared back at Cat, who was grinning at him cutely.

Back and forth they went splatting paint on each other. Cat dipped both hands in the paint before placing them on either side of his face, pulling him towards her.

She placed her lips on his in a sweet kiss, while at the same time smearing paint all over his face.

They pulled apart laughing hysterically.

"You're a mess." They said at the same time.

Cat giggled. "We're both a mess." She said as he held her close.

They sat there for a moment, taking in what they have accomplished, enjoying each other's company.

"We should probably get cleaned up." Robbie suggested after a moment.

"Yeah…we should." Cat smiled taking his hand and walking him into their bedroom before dragging him into their bathroom with her.

…

Cat was in the kitchen making sandwiches while Robbie was getting the mail.

"Cat! We got a letter from the judge!" Robbie said coming inside.

"Oh! Bring it in here!" She said as he entered the kitchen, already opening the envelope.

He was quiet as he scanned it before speaking. "He has a verdict. We have to be at the court house Wednesday." He said, handing her the letter.

She read it herself before sighing.

"I really hope my parents don't win this."

"They won't baby…there's no way that could even happen. They have nothing against us." He said wrapping his arms around her as she continued to make their sandwiches.

"Here ya go." Cat said, putting his sandwich on a plate and sliding it to him.

"Thanks sweetie." He said, kissing her lightly before digging in.

"So what are the plans for today?" Cat asked, sitting across from him.

"Well in two hours you have a doctor's appointment. Then we can just hang out and watch movies I guess." He said before taking another bite.

"Okay." Cat said finishing her sandwich before pulling out a bag of marshmallows.

"…Why?" Robbie asked with a chuckle, also surprise she managed to finish her sandwich before him.

"New craving." Was all she said before she shoveled them into her mouth, getting more laughs from Robbie as she made a silly face with her mouth full.

…

"Okay Cat, just get comfortable and Doctor Michelle will be right with you." The nurse said before heading out of the room.

Robbie rolled Cat's shirt up and fluffed her pillows until Doctor Michelle walked through the door.

"Well how have you been Cat?" She asked, with a friendly smile.

"Good how are you?" Cat replied happily.

"Great. Now I'm just going to apply the gel and we'll get started shall we?"

Cat nodded as Michelle took out the gel.

"Robbie would you like to help put the gel on?" She asked, smiling.

"S-Sure." He said taking the tube from her hands.

"Just squirt it below her belly button." Doctor Michelle instructed.

He did as she said, smiling as Cat giggled at the feeling on the gel on her stomach.

Robbie finished, handing the tube back to the doctor.

"Okay now let's see your baby." She smiled, rubbing her little tool along the line of the gel, as a picture appeared on the screen.

"You can really start to see the baby's head now…and it's little fingers and toes." She smiled. "Would you like to know the sex?" She asked.

"No thank you." Cat smiled, looking over at Robbie who smiled back.

"Alrighty then. Now if you looking closely…see hat? That's its little hand. At this point they are starting to develop more and get bigger. Have you felt any movement yet?"

"Yeah. The other day Robbie and I felt them kick for the first time and sometimes I get this butterfly feeling…like they are swimming inside of me." Cat explained.

"That's because they are." She stated.

"Really?" Both Cat and Robbie asked in astonishment.

"Yup. At this point the baby will begin to be more active. You might feel some pain for they might kick too hard or move to the wrong place. But don't worry, it should cause some uncomfortable pain that some Advil will help. You also will start having to urinate more frequently when the baby moves or kicks your bladder. Other than that, that's all you need to know for now." She smiled.

She said as she shut off the monitor.

"Robbie do you mind cleaning cat up while I print these pictures?"

"Not at all." Robbie smiled, grabbing some tissues and removing the gel.

"That's so weird…" Cat whispered, running her hand along her belly.

"Yeah it is." Robbie chuckled, leaning down to kiss the baby.

As he pulled away the baby kicked.

Twice, causing Cat to wince.

"Cat are you alright?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah…it's just the baby kicked really hard when you kissed it." She said, somehow managing to smile.

"Do it again." She said as he bent down kissing it again.

Kick.

"Oh my gosh…" She giggled as Dr. Michelle came back in.

"What's going on here?" She asked smiling.

"The baby kicks whenever Robbie kisses my stomach!"

Michelle smiled at Cat's excitement.

"That tends to happen. They tend to grow a bond to the people around them. They here Robbie's voice the most and they know when he's near or when you guys kiss or have any physically contact. It means they like him." She smiled again.

"They better like him…because I'm not getting rid of him." Cat giggled, getting a laugh from Michelle and Robbie as she leaned up to kiss him.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Thank again for all your kind words**** it really makes me happy. Oh and the official Sam and Cat twitter retweeted two of my tweets tonight while I was watching Sam and Cat and I was like freaking out haha**

**Well review and let me know what you think! Goodnight love bugs**

**Madison**


	12. Cravings and Mood Swings

**Narrator POV**

Robbie woke up to a weird sound echoing their large bedroom. He rolled over to look at the clock to see that it was 4:47am before rolling over to where Cat was supposed to be but found her spot empty.

Confused, he sat there listening for another sound, until he heard it again.

He knew exactly what it was.

He jumped out of bed and ran to their bathroom to find Cat crouched over their toilet.

He quickly squatted down to her level, rubbing her back soothingly.

When she finished, she looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I-I'm sorry f-for waking you…" She said shakily.

"No Cat. You should have waked me up when you first felt sick."

"I didn't want y-you to be tired…"

"Cat, listen to me. It's my job to be here for you okay? And it's kind of hard to do that if you won't let me…" He said, pulling her close.

"How long have-"He started but was cut off when Cat pulled herself away from him, vomiting into the toilet again.

He rubbed her back, helping her hold back her hair, while humming soothingly to her.

"I-I think I-I'm done…" She said when she finished.

He helped her up before flushing the toilet then walking her to the sink so she could brush her teeth.

Noticing her unsteady step, when she finished brushing he scooped her up in his arms, despite the difficulty of her change in weight.

He laid her in their bed before getting in next to her.

She pulled him close, hooking one leg around his waist before nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck.

He waited until her shaky breathes became slow and deep, before falling back asleep as well.

…

Robbie woke up to the sound of light airy giggles and a little pair of hands under his shirt and on his chest.

Her hands slowly moved down his abdomen until they reached the area around his belly button.

She giggled again before poking his belly button repeatedly.

Robbie smiled opening his eyes.

"You little weirdo." He said causing her to jump.

She giggled some more, leaning up kissing him lightly.

"I guess you're feeling better?" He asked, pulling her close.

"Yup!" She said happily, just staring at him cutely.

Then he realized something.

"Cat…why aren't you wearing a shirt…?" He asked with a chuckle.

Her cheeks tinted a light pink.

"It's more comfortable this way." She smiled feeling embarrassed.

Seeing this, he hugged her tighter. "Don't worry…I don't mind at all…" He smiled, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

He pulled back, leaning his forehead on hers. She stared into his eyes contently.

She slowly moved her lips to his, but didn't kiss him. She just placed them on his, eyes wide open, staring at him.

She smiled her lips firmly on his.

"What are you doing?" He asked a bit muffled against her lips.

She just shrugged her shoulders before biting his upper lip playfully then jumping out of bed.

"You're in a good mood." He laughed, jumping out of bed and following her out of the room.

"Hey!" Cat called out from downstairs, as Robbie made his way down.

"What?" He smiled.

"Let's go get breakfast!" She said happily, jumping in her place.

"Sure." He smiled as she headed towards the door.

"Wait! Don't you want to get dressed first?" He laughed.

She looked down at herself with a puzzled look before racing upstairs, later followed by Robbie.

…

"May I take your order?" The waiter asked, notebook in hand.

"Yeah I'll have some pancakes with a side of bacon and hash browns please." Robbie said handing him his menu before looking over at Cat.

"Hhhmmm I'll have pancakes a side of scrambled eggs with extra cheese. Bacon, sausage, hash browns, a chocolate muffin, and a bowl of fruit please." She said out of breathe before handing back the menu.

Robbie just stared at her with wide eyes not believing how much food she just ordered.

…

"Wow I. Am. Full." Cat said slumping in her seat as Robbie pulled into the drive way.

"I'm surprised you were able to finish it all!" Robbie exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked angrily as he put the car in park.

"I just meant you ate a lot of food-"

"Oh so you're calling me fat now?!" She accused, not even leaving him time to answer before she was out of the car.

Robbie hurriedly got out of the car and ran up to the house, only for the door to be slammed and locked in his face.

He sighed in defeat, leaning his head against the door. On the other side Cat stood there arms crossed with an angry expression on her face. After a moment her face softened before stepping forward, pressing her ear against the door. She listened to his soft breathes before opening the door.

Being he was still leaning on it, as the door swung up, Robbie came tumbling down on top of Cat, knocking them both to the floor.

"Cat are you okay? I'm sorry baby. You're not hurt are you?" Robbie said without taking a breath as he rolled off of her, only for her to giggle uncontrollably.

He looked at her weird, starting to laugh with her.

She pulled him close to her, before kissing him full force.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled in between kisses.

"Don't be…I over…reacted…" She said out of breathe as he helped her up.

But as soon as she was up she went back to kissing him.

He smiled, pulling her closer.

"I love you booooo…" She said, pulling away, rubbing noses with him.

"I love you too cranky pants." He teased.

"Hey!" She said angrily.

"I'm just kidding babe…" He soothed, holding her tighter so she couldn't escape.

"I'm gonna have to get use to these mood swings…" He said as Cat pouted.

"Yeah you are." She said still pouting.

Robbie just smiled at her, swinging her back and forth.

After a moment Cat smiled too wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

**A/N: OMG EVERYONE VOTE FOR ARIANA RIGHT NOW ON TWITTER USING THE HASHTAG #votearianagrande! WE CAN NOT LET AUSTIN WIN! HE'S VOTING FOR HIMSELF!**

**Now that my rant is over…sorry this is short but w.e. its basically just a filler chapter. FlameKat and DaydreamingAri updated today but I'm still requesting that someone else updates as well haha well review and let me know**


	13. Bra Shopping

**Narrator POV**

"Why can't we just stay like this all day?" Cat mumbled against Robbie's chest, snuggling closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"I wish cupcake. But don't you want know what the judge has to say?" He asked.

"Not really…"

"Baby everything will be fine! There's no way they will win."

"Okay…I'm just worried…" She sighed, looking up at him.

"Anxiety bothering you?" He looked at her concerned.

"Just a little…it's not too bad. Don't worry about me." She said, rubbing a hand over his chest.

"But-" He started.

"I know. 'It's my job to worry about you. I'm your husband'" Cat said, trying her best to imitate him in a manly voice. "Which is why you are the cutest and sweetest husband a woman could ever ask for…" She said, grabbing his face and bringing it to hers, planting sweet kisses on his lips.

Robbie smiled into the kisses, holding her closer. Cat pulled away, leaning her forehead against his.

"Do I really talk like that?" Robbie asked with a chuckle.

She shrugged. "I tried my best." She giggled before kissing him again.

"We need to get ready soon…" Robbie said pulling away.

"But I'd rather make out with you all day…" She said hopefully, hooking a leg around his waist and getting as close as she could with her big belly.

"Having trouble?" Robbie asked jokingly.

"Yes…" She pouted cutely at him.

He gently rubbed a hand over the baby, humming to her softly.

"We have to get up." He said moments later.

"I know…" She said rolling out of bed….literally.

"You're such a weirdo." He laughed as she leaped from the floor. She made a silly face before darting off to the bathroom.

…

"Robbie…?" Cat called out from their walk in closet.

"Yeah?"

"Come here…I need some help…" She said awkwardly, sounding like w=she was struggling with something.

He entered the closet to find cat with her back to him, struggling to reach her bra straps.

She jumped when she heard Robbie laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"Yeah it kind of is…" Robbie said, walking up to her before helping her clasp it together.

Once clasped, Cat winced a bit.

"Robbie it's a little tight, can you hook it on the last one?" She asked.

Robbie was silent before answering.

"It is on the last one…"

"Oh god…guess I need to go bra shopping…" She said while turning around, only for Robbie to see that her breasts were nearly bursting out of her tiny bra.

"Umm my eyes are up here." She said smiling.

Robbie just smiled before going in for a kiss, only to be rejected.

"Nope. Not after checking me out." She said smirking evilly at him.

"Okay…I'll just get dressed then." He said going to his side of the closet and looking for a shirt.

Once he found one, he placed it on the shelf, before taking off his current shirt, revealing his chiseled abdomen and perfectly sculpted biceps.

He turned his back to Cat for a moment, but once he turned back to her direction he was met with a cute pair of brown eyes before her lips were on his.

"You can check me out if I can check you out…" Cat said once she pulled away, running her hands along his abs lovingly.

"Deal." He smiled, kissing her again before the two finished getting dressed.

…

"So how long are we going to be here for?" Cat asked as they got into the car to drive to the court house.

"Half hour tops. We just need to hear the verdict."

"So we'll be done around 1:30 which means we will have time for bra shopping! Being pregnant does have its ups…" She said, looking down at her breasts that have grown as least 2 sizes bigger.

Robbie nodded his head in agreement, smirking a bit.

"So what, are you always looking?" Cat raised an eye brow at him.

There was a moment, before Robbie's smile got bigger and he nodded his head again.

"Robbie!" She scolded, slapping him in the arm.

"You know I love every inch of you no matter what size…" He said sweetly, leaning over to kiss her while he pulled into the parking lot.

Once out of the car, the two latched hands before heading in together.

"I love you." Cat piped up in front of the doors.

"I love you too." Robbie smiled, and then they walked in.

…

"Ladies and gentleman you may be seated." The judge spoke. "I have a verdict for the case between the Valentines and the Shapiro's. The evidence and facts have been well thought out amongst me and the jury…"

Cat grabbed Robbie's hand, squeezing it for dear life.

"It has been decided that the Shapiro's owe the Valentines $7,000 for the care of Cat Shapiro for 16 years." Cat's lawyer stood up to protest as Cat started to freak but the judge spoke again.

"BUT the Valentines have no right to see the child when it is born and there will be a restraining order that will be put into progress once both families leave the court room. The Valentines must stay at least 400 feet away from the child and the parents. That is all. Everyone is dismissed." He finished, banging his gavel on the wood before standing up.

Cat smiled, hugging Robbie and their lawyer before thanking him as well.

"We did it!" Cat said happily.

"I told you we would. We still have to give them money though." Robbie smiled sadly.

"That's alright…you're worth more than all the money in the world…" Cat said to her unborn child.

…

"Bra shopping!" Cat cheered as they pulled into the mall parking lot.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Robbie said lowering his seat once they parked.

"No you have to come with me!" Cat whined.

"Why?"

"Who else is going to help me put them on?" Cat asked smiling. "I mean unless you don't-"

"Let's go." Robbie said opening his door, getting giggles out of Cat.

…

"Do you like this color?" Cat asked for the fifteenth time.

"Yes Cat. They are all pretty colors. Can you try one on now?" He complained.

"You just want to see me…"

"No I want to go home and take a nap."

"Surreeeeee…"

"Come on Cat…"

"Okay okay I'm going." She laughed, dragging him into a dressing room with her.

Cat stripped from her shirt and her tight bra with the help of Robbie.

"Hhmmm lets try on…the pink!" She said happily, grabbing it off the hanger.

"Help?" Cat asked, not being able to clasp it.

Robbie just smiled, doing it for her.

"Comfy?" He asked as she nodded.

"How do I look?" Cat asked, turning around and doing a funny pose.

"Hot." Robbie said bluntly staring at her.

"Really?" Cat asked unsure.

Robbie nodded, wrapping his arms around her.

"That's sweet Robbie but…you make me feel like you're only saying that because they are bigger…" Cat said, leaning her forehead on his.

"Cat I love you and mean every word that I say. I would think you are hot no matter what you look like. You are beautiful inside and out." He said, leaning down to kiss he collar bone.

"Really?" She whispered.

He nodded. "Your breast size has nothing to do with it."

"As long as I know you aren't here for my looks…"

"Of course not. You have an amazing personality. I just got lucky and you happened to be breath takenly beautiful as well." He said smiling, pecking her lips.

"Charmer…" She whispered against his lips.

"It's the truth…" He countered, before kissing her passionately.

Running her fingers through his hair she kissed him with all her love and lust as he ran his fingers down her back.

She pulled away, smiling.

"I would love to make out with you all day but, I could use a nap too." She laughed, leaning against him.

"Will you be my cuddle buddy?" He asked her cutely.

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

**A/N: Well here ya go! Hope you liked it, I was a bit lazy with it but w.e:/ I know where I'm going with this; I pretty much plan each chapter ahead of time haha**

**I also have two new stories I'm going to write when I finish this one! I'm so excited**

**Sorry Sofia13 that it took me so long. I had to read and take my own notes for history and I thought it was due Friday when really its due tomorrow so I had more than I thought I would have:/**

**Well review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
